1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record and play-back system which can be advantageously applied to a record and play-back apparatus, such as an electronic still video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent electronic still camera, a video signal for one frame (one field) is recorded on one track or two tracks of a magnetic disc. Accordingly, the magnetic disc is controlled to rotate by one turn at a cycle of one field (1/60 second for NTSC system).
Since the magnetic disc as a recording medium is rotated at high speed, as mentioned above, a picture of one frame or pictures of several frames (2 or 5 frames) can be successively taken for a desired time within one second.
In addition to the video signals, it is possible to record audio signals with a compressed time axis.
The video signals and the audio signals can be independently or correlatively recorded.
However, such a conventional electronic still camera has no so-called "post-recording" function or has only an unsatisfactory post-recording function. Namely, it is necessary to first record the video signals and then record the audio signals in order to effect the post-recording. Consequently, it is impossible to later add the corresponding pictures to the recorded sound.